Enter the dragon
enter the dragon or Enter the Dragon is an introductory level proceeding house of traps. Much like Introduction, the purpose of the level is primarily to select the difficulty. The harder the Difficulty, the harder the route. While Deathmatch is supported, there are no Weapons, meaning Scott McNutt does not recommend using it in said Game Mode. Quick Level Completion * Dive into the Water around the room. * Use the Elevator in the middle of the area to reach the upper floor. * Choose your Difficulty, then follow the route to the Teleporter. Walkthrough You spawn on a large platform surrounded by a ring of Water. Dive into the Water, then use the Elevator in the middle of the room to access the upper floor. You are now on a platform with four routes, walking towards each will display a message about the Difficulty it leads to. Easy skill, as is to be expected, is relatively simple to reach. The player must simply follow a path, turning right as needed to walk into a triangular Teleporter at the end. Normal skill requires the player to ascend using an Elevator. This leads to a wooden bridge overlooking a pool of Lava. Jump to the ring surrounding the Lava, then head into the Teleporter just underneath the entrance to the room to exit the level. There is no return once the player falls down into this area. Hard skill starts out by appearing identical to Normal, it requires using an Elevator. Turn around at the top to hit a Movable Wall and reveal the hidden alcove in the level (#1). Turn around once more to head down a small corridor, which brings you out to another room filled with Lava. This one has a Moving Platform traveling the four corners of the room, you must time the jump to get to the Teleporter on the opposite side. Nightmare skill, when the player moves past a wall, reveals a room with a Floorplate and 4 Movable Walls, one in each quadrant. Pressing the Button will open up the Movable Walls for a temporary amount of time, which allows the player to drop to a Teleporter below. Note however that it is in the middle of a section surrounded by Lava, this means it is advisable to run and drop from the far side of where the Button was hit; heading towards the Teleporter. Secrets Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Central area, lower floor, underneath Nightmare bridge, near side to pillar. * Central area, lower floor, underneath Hard bridge, near side to pillar. * Central area, lower floor, underneath Easy bridge, near side to pillar. * Central area, lower floor, corner between Easy and Normal bridge. * Central area, lower floor, corner between Normal and Nightmare bridge. * Central area, lower floor, corner between Nightmare and Hard bridge. * Central area, lower floor, corner between Hard and Easy bridge. * Central area, lower floor, underneath Nightmare bridge, far side to pillar. * Central area, lower floor, underneath Hard bridge, far side to pillar. * Central area, lower floor, underneath Easy bridge, far side to pillar. * Central area, lower floor, underneath Normal bridge, far side to pillar. * Central area, lower floor, corner pillar between Easy and Normal bridges. * Central area, lower floor, corner pillar between Easy and Hard bridges. * Central area, lower floor, corner pillar between Normal and Nightmare bridges. * Central area, lower floor, corner pillar between Hard and Nightmare bridges. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Wizard levels